


Old Flames Rekindled

by SoulofHorus



Series: Destiny Stories [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Deepthroating, Ex Lovers to Lovers, F/M, Iron Banner, Light Dom/sub, Makeup Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Witnesses kinda, POV Alternating, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Straight Sex, blowjob, doing the dirty in an Iron Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: Two Guardians who haven't seen each other for years meet up in an Iron Banner match. How does the interaction go?Pretty Spicy if you ask their friends.





	Old Flames Rekindled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solo-queue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492481) by [clood9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clood9/pseuds/clood9). 



> Shoutout to the person above got a small inspiration from them, so if you somehow read this, thank you.

Now that the Iron Banner is around, all sorts of Guardians come to experience the Tournament, Old and New. Even the Kinderguardians come to watch the ‘professionals’ blow each other up. It is quite a laugh

A Warlock and his friends are gearing up for a new Iron Banner match, and it is not that he is nervous, but he doesn’t want to deal with another six stack of Guardians, and because of that, it will become a ‘who can sweat better’ contest. Sometimes, you just need a calm match of competitive Iron Banner. The Warlock has loaded up with a Chaperone and his newly acquired Not Forgotten. It’s a sweat loadout, but he’ll do anything to win. After making sure he is one with the Storm, checked his weapons, consulted his Ghost, and his comrades; They departed to their ships and awaited the matchmaker to matchmake.

Since it is a six stack queueing, it will take a while to find a match, so the Warlock decides to doze off and get a small power nap.

 

“The Iron Banner! Finally, this month took _soooo_ long to get over with!” A female Titan exclaimed to her team. She adores the Iron Banner, even after the SIVA incident, she fights in name of the Fallen Lords. Her fireteam does not share the same enthusiasm as she does, but they tag along because everyone knows that solo-queueing in the Iron Banner is a one-way ticket to utter torture. Getting smacked around by a six stack does not sound appetizing. So, she dragged along five of her closest girlfriends to join her. They did have things to do in the Banner, so they decided why the hell not?

“Jeez girl, you always get so excited for this, why?” A Hunter asked

“Well, I enjoy the rush and thrill of the hunt. I get to have my _fun_.” the Titan says with some malicious intent behind ‘fun’.

“Girl, do you do this every time?” The Hunter asked her. The Titan’s response was only to giggle. “Oh Traveler, please help the poor soul that gets caught in her clutches.” Everyone else laughed.

“Come on girls, we have a match to get to!” And they all departed to orbit in their ships. The Titan checked her Chaperone and Claws of the Wolf, along with a modified Quickfang courtesy of one of her Hunter girlfriends, and set off to her ship.

When The Titan arrived in her ship, she sat in her pilot’s chair and began to think about the times when she was with someone, someone she loved. It was the Iron Banner where they mutually left because they didn’t see each other as much as they would like to. Her Ghost could see she was reminiscing on the past and cuddled into the crook of her neck, providing comfort in the best way possible. The Titan whispered a silent thank you and closed her eyes while waiting for the matchmaker.

 

The Warlock and his friends got an alert that they have found a match on Vostok, or Felwinter Peak, as many old Guardians know it as. Fitting to have the first match of the new season here. It just might be a tradition. Checking the roster, the Warlock noticed a certain Ghost ID. He shook his head, there is no way that’s her. It can’t be, the last time he saw that number was _years_ ago. He checked and double checked, it was her, and he didn’t know how to come to terms with this new development. He started to pace and he let his team know. “Guys, do you know who is on the other team?” He asks in a slight panic, but he knows his bros have his back when it comes to this. Then again, they were the ones who brought up his courage to ask the girl out. The Warlock was never a lady killer, but he made it work and it did…. Until it didn’t. They left on their own accords, mutually, but he never went to another person’s bed. To him, it didn’t feel right.

All the guys paused and looked at the roster, “Shit, that _is_ her. Well, what are you going to do bro?” A Titan on his team asks.

“I honestly don’t know, but I guess I have to face the music,” he said with his head in his hands. He didn’t have time to deal with old lovers. It may seem he’s overreacting but he’s not, he just didn’t know what to expect.

After their separation, it took the Warlock six months to get her out of his head, and if he saw her, he would be back at square one.

 

The Titan looked at the roster and noticed a familiar Ghost ID, her eyes widened, as did her smirk. It was a Warlock she used to be with a few years back. One she was waiting to find again. She had picked out her target. Then again, she was a sucker for Warlocks.

“Hey, isn’t that your old boyfriend?” Another Titan asks.

“Yeah he is, and he’s mine. We are overdue for some…. _Fun_.” The Titan said whose smirk turned into a sadistic smile. A glance at her navigation systems notified her that they were approaching Vostok. Time to lock and load.

 

The match started with both teams looking at each other, this is a tradition of the first match of Iron Banner. Both teams had grabbed their bounties as soon as they were able and set off. The Warlock just so happened to be standing across from the Titan who was oh so familiar. The first thing he noticed was the Chaperone in her hands. So he did rub off on her after all.

When they first met, she detested slug shotguns. After some training and patience, she now exclusively uses them, Chaperone being her number one.

The Titan spoke up to the Warlock, loud enough for everyone else to hear, “It’s been a long time hasn’t it?”

“It has, I see you’re still using it.” He said referencing to the slug shotty in her hands.

“If I remember correctly, you did teach me.” She replied.

“That I did…. that I did.” He said in a low voice, almost a whisper. He turned around but she stopped him by grabbing his arm. She also unintentionally grabbed everyone else’s attention, subtly.

“Do you ever think there is a second chance for us?” She asked, almost pleading.

He sighed, he wanted to say no, but he couldn’t. Why? It’s a simple word: No. But he didn’t have the heart to say it. His heart was telling him to say yes. “Maybe.” He replies monotone. Then he walked away with his team.

 

He fell for her act, that moment he hesitated, she knew there was a chance. She started giggling to herself when they separated and her Fireteam started to question her sanity.

The match began and everything seemed normal, except for one thing. Every time she would see the Warlock, he would run off and not even fight her. He _had_ gotten the drop on her twice this match and he didn’t act on it. The next time he does, she’ll make her move. She was getting horny anyway and she wanted him.

 

He didn’t have the heart to pull the trigger on her. Anyone else, no problem. But her? He couldn’t bring himself to do it. Maybe his heart was trying to tell him something. In order to clear his mind, he went to the doors that are on Alpha’s side of the arena. He was lost in his mind, his teammates knew he would struggle with this. It was something they cannot control. They also know that he wouldn’t leave a match in progress, so the next best thing he can do was stay out of the way and try not to get killed.

Movement on his radar brought him out of his thoughts, he was about to defend himself when a round entered his shoulder. His good shoulder. He dropped Chaperone to look up to see the smoking barrel of _another_ Chaperone.

“Apologies, but we need to... _talk._ ”

Clutching his shoulder, “What do you want to talk about?” wincing as he moved his shoulder.

“First, let me get that.” The Titan said as she brought her own Ghost out to remove the slug that has been embedded in his shoulder.

The Warlock’s Ghost appeared and started working on the shoulder as well, sealing the wound. That was before the two Ghosts looked at each other in the eye and disappeared. Strange.

“Now, what do you want to talk about?” The Warlock asked through his armor. The Titan just ripped her helmet off and his in a swift movement and brought her lips to his.

The Warlock was caught off guard and was going to push her off, but she had also made sure to be on top, and wrapped her arms, somehow that didn’t have armor on it, around his neck. His mind was overtaken by all sorts of thoughts, ranging from ‘how do I get her off me?’ to ‘Should I let her continue because it has been so long.”

The Titan was smiling into the kiss when he started to kiss back, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close while she was on top of him, straddling him. She broke the kiss and he groaned because it was over or he was erect. She’ll find out soon enough.

She made him stand up and made herself go against the wall. The Warlock was confused and he wondered why she was against the wall. He has always had a submissive side, but it only makes an appearance when this specific Titan is around. Perhaps it is because she knows all his spots that make him _tick._

The Titan slid down to her knees and started to undo the Warlock’s pants. Before she could advance any further, she put his hand over hers, “Are you sure about this?”

“I wanted to show you how much I missed you, so yes, I’m sure love.” The roots of her descent making a small appearance. She pulled down his pants and gaped at the sight before her. Underneath his tight boxers, his length was making sure it was seen and being so close made it so much bigger. She knows that this is the biggest dick she has ever been with. Then again, its the only one she knows.

The Warlock was wondering what she was doing and he was pondering on how he got himself into this predicament but was cut off as she took his length into her mouth. Sadly for her, it was covered by his boxers and she moaned because now she was royally turned on.

She did, however, make his boxers wet so now she would have more of a reason to have him take them off, but she decided to hell with it, she ripped his boxers off and took her gloves off. She then grabbed his shaft and started to stroke it. The Warlock had to put his hands on the wall to support himself. Since it has been a while since he last pleasured himself, precum started to leak out from the tip. The Titan took this in stride and licked it all up.

“Here is what you’re going to do love.” She looked up at him and gave him an icy stare. He looked down to see said stare and nodded, “You are going to take this.” she tugged on his erection, “and make it go deep down my throat, you hear?”

The Warlock nodded and continued to ponder why she was allowing him to be in control. After all those years with her, she _always_ had some semblance of control, but he can’t feel that sense of control, and it _terrifies_ him. She smiled and opened her mouth.

He hesitated, and the Titan rolled her eyes and grabbed his ass, squeezed, and brought him closer to her. His long, thick, length entered her mouth and she began to give him head. The Warlock, wanting to feel pressure everywhere he could, started to thrust slowly. With her hands still on his ass, she moved him a little faster, prompting him to speed up his thrusts.

His mind was all but clear, it was scattered to the moon and back. Not one coherent thought ran through his brain. He unknowingly kept thrusting faster and faster. The Titan moaning and gagging on his cock.

The Titan wanted him to absolutely destroy her throat. The only way she could make him do that was to semi-coax him to do so. She could feel it slide down her throat and back up, where she would take her tongue and slide it into his tip, the Warlock groaned and continued to thrust. Normally she was the dominant one, and she will be.

The Warlock could feel his orgasm approaching and slowed down his thrusts. The Titan let his length slide out of her mouth, saliva coating her lips, tears from her eyes present. The Warlock was about to continue, but the next thing he knew, his back hit the wall. He looked down and could see that glint of mischief in her eyes. No wonder he didn’t sense the feeling of control, it was because she was always in control.

The Titan spoke, her voice low and hoarse, “Now, I’m going to have my fun, and I want you to hold it as long as you can. Three taps to let me know when you can no longer hold, and _maybe_ I’ll reward you.”

The Warlock nodded and let her go. She slammed her mouth back onto his erection. The Warlock let out a low moan of pleasure. The Titan was making all sorts of delicious sounds. The vibrations of her sounds were making it harder for him to keep whatever was left of his composure intact. Absentmindedly, he brought his hands into her hair. He, without looking, managed to undo her braid. It was the same one he has undone a thousand times before. He wove his hand through her hair, he didn’t check to see what color it was, but it was still as soft as he remembered it. His eyes were on the ceiling because if he looked down, he would for sure orgasm and he remembers what happens when he cums too early.

The Titan was bobbing her head up and down his cock. She would stop and lick it all over, even massaging his balls as well. Even though she was dominant, she was also tender to the sensitive areas. She flicked her tongue on his tip and he groaned, his hands tightening in her hair, to the point of pulling if he moved his hands. She loves this, being able to pleasure a fellow Guardian, one she had romantic feelings for.

She brushed off all other thoughts and slammed his cock back down her throat. The Warlock tensed and tapped her shoulder twice, she continued as normal and then felt the third tap. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” was his breathless reply. She decided to torture him a little.

“I don’t know… you have been a naughty boy, not checking up on me. I guess I should punish you.” Silently she wasn’t since she could feel the pooling in between her thighs. She was wetter than the ocean it felt that wet.

 _“Please…”_ he breathed out.

“Please what?” A smirk appeared on her face. She wanted him to beg for a release.

 _“Please let me cum, please let me cum down your throat please, madame.”_ He was desperate for this, but she really wanted him to beg.

“ _Really_ beg for it and I’ll let you cum down my pretty little throat, but if you do, then I get to visit you for the next week, no questions asked.” She knew he would take it because when you are on the edge, you just want to cum, logic is out of the question.

 _“Please please please please let me cum down your throat, let me please!”_ he almost shouted out, _“I accept the deal as well… please.”_

“Very well.” She said as she stroked and gave him a lighter blowjob before deepthroating the rest of him.

The Warlock felt like on top of the world as he tensed and came.

 

 **_One._ **The first push and the Titan moaned at the taste of his fresh cum.

 

 **_Two._ **The Warlock moaned as he pushed this load of cum out.

 

 **_Three._ **The Titan tightened her grip on him, not letting him pull out.

 

 **_Four._ **The weakest push of the bunch was still held that tasty cum that the Titan was after.

 

Four separate pushes, four huge loads of sticky, tasty, cum down her throat. She swallowed it all and let his length slide out of her mouth once again with a satisfying _plop_.

“Did that feel nice, cumming down my tight pretty throat?” She whispered up at him lewdly.

 _“Yes, yes it did, th-thank you.”_ He looked down at her face and saw the light makeup she had on smeared with her tears. Tears of pleasure.

He helped her off her knees and she leaned on him, holding him to the wall still. The score of the match was a distant memory. Then she whispered something that made the Warlock tense. _“We aren’t done yet, love.”_ She whispered as she bit his earlobe. The Warlock could feel himself getting hard again, and well since their bodies were lined up she started to grind on him. He could feel the wetness that was her clit rubbing against him. The only thing that was stopping him, was two layers of clothes.

The Warlock finally got a good look at her curves. They were more defined now, she was irresistible, to the point of where she could be a Succubus, she looked that good. She stepped back and let her pants fall. Her panties were a plain grey, but they were a shade darker in some areas, no doubt wet with arousal. It took a moment for the Warlock to notice that they were on a mountaintop, so why didn’t they feel the cold? Then the realization hit, she was using her Solar Light to keep them warm. The Warlock switched off Stormcaller and allow the Solar Light of his Dawnblade to fill the void, metaphorically.

“You ready for this love, it has missed you.” The Titan whispered before leaving a kiss on his lips. She wasn’t going to go away so easily, He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, and allowed himself to kiss her passionately. His tongue circled her bottom lip and she allowed him access. He didn’t care if he could taste himself on her, it isn’t a new taste. Their tongue intertwined and chased each other before the Titan receded to allow him this sense of control. That was the one thing she could never get control on. Their kisses.

“I missed it greatly, I haven’t been with anyone else since we left one another.” The Warlock admitted sheepishly.

“Neither have I.” Was her response when she rid herself of her panties and slid herself on his length. She moaned as her pussy stretched to accommodate. This is the best dick she has ever received and when she was away, her fingers weren’t enough, her toys couldn’t fill this void. She could feel his cock pulse as more blood flowed into it. He _really_ wanted this.

“Does that feel good? To have your cock in me, filling me up?” She lewdly whispered to him. The Warlock could only nod in utter pleasure.

She started to thrust herself against him since he wasn’t doing it. He was stunned as she started to thrust on him, taking control. He didn’t fight it, and he certainly didn’t fight it when she lowered them to the ground. Her on top of him.

“Now, I’m going to ride you as long as I see fit.” the Titan said with shining eyes.

“O-Okay.” and so she rode him.

 

And rode him.

 

And rode him.

 

_And rode him._

 

He was starting to wonder if she would ever run out of stamina. He shifted once and she moaned, he had hit her spot and she made sure to repeat the movement and hit her spot again. She was breathing hard, and so was he.

“Are you ready to cum?” The Titan asked. The Warlock weakly got out a ‘yes’.

“Good.” And then with a final thrust of them both, they both came. _Hard._ There was a moment when their bodies became one and a tremor passed between them both, leaving the tired out Titan on top of the Warlock who was equally as tired.

 _“That…. was….. amazing. Wouldn’t you…. agree?”_ The Titan asked the Warlock.

“Oh….my….Traveler! It was….. extraordinary, better than….. all of our… other times.” The Warlock replied. He then asked, “Should we...get up now?”

“I don’t wanna.” She cooed and tucked herself into the crook of his neck.

 

“Well, unfortunately, you both gotta.” A new voice spoke.

Both Guardians turned to the voice and there was one of the Warlock’s friends, an Awoken, and one of the Titan’s friends, an Exo, who was, in fact, giving her a thumbs up in approval.

Both the Titan and Warlock blushed in embarrassment. The Warlock cleared his throat, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long, the match ended five minutes ago and we had to wait for you, plus Lord Saladbar is going to come down here in two if you two don’t take it to your rooms. On that note, congrats you two. You finally got back together. Was wondering how long it would take you.” The Awoken Warlock said.

The Exo spoke, “Damn, girl, you have good taste, and you know how much I like details.” The Titan groaned in response.

“Should we reconvene at a later time?” The Warlock asked.

With a kiss on his lips, maybe a little tongue action, “We shall, but also remember our agreement.” She said pointing a finger into his chest.

“Bro, you are so telling me about this later.” The Awoken Warlock said.

“Fuck off will ya?”


End file.
